customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mulan 1998 Aired on ABC (May 2000) Part 5
(Cut to Mulan outside Chi-Fu's tent, having fully dressed. Chi-Fu and Shang are speaking from inside) * Chi-Fu: (fading in) You think your troops are ready to fight? Hah! They would not last a moment against the Huns. * Shang: They completed their training. * Chi-Fu: These *boys* are no more fit to be soldiers than you are to be, Captain. Once the general reads my report, your troops will never see battle. * Mushu: (from outside the tent) Oh, dear, you don't. I've worked too hard to get Mulan into this war. (to Cri-kee) This guy's messing with my plan. * Shang: (grabbing onto Chi-Fu's front clipboard) We're not finished. * Chi-Fu: (pulling the board away) Be careful, Captain. The General may be your father, but I am the Emperor's council. And, oh, by the way, huh, I got that job on my own. (opens the entrance to the tent for Shang) You're dismissed. * (Shang storms out of the tent and starts to walk behind Mulan) * Mulan: (in a manly voice) Hey, I'll hold him and you punch, heh, heh... (Shang walks by without reacting) or not. (calling out to Shang) For what it's worth, I think you're a great captain. (Shang pauses to glance back, then continues forward) * Mushu: (looking at Mulan's fixed gaze on Shang) I saw that! * Mulan: (innocently) What? * Mushu: (teasing) You like him, don't you? * Mulan: No, I- * Mushu That's right, for sure. Look, (pointing to Mulan's tent) go to your tent. (Mulan walks away with a look of delight. Mushu speaks to Cri-kee) I think it's time we took this war into our own hands. (rubbing hands together) * (Mushu and Cri-kee wait outside Chi-Fu's tent. Chi-Fu emerges in, carrying a scrub brush, wrapped in a towel and big showering slippers on his feet. He whistles as he walks off. Mushu and Cri-kee enter his tent. Cri-kee uses his legs to write up a letter. He finishes and Mushu takes the paper) * Mushu: Alright, hold on, let me see what you've got. From General Li, dear son, we're waiting for the Huns at the pass and it would mean a lot if you'd come and back us up. (sarcastically) That's great except you forgot, and since we're all out of potpourri, perhaps you wouldn't mind bringing up some. Hullo-o-o-o, this is the army! Make it sound more urgent, please! You know what I'm speaking about? (Cri-kee starts writing the note again) That's better, much better. (taking the note) Alright, let's go. * (Cut to Khan drinking water from the trough. Mushu is on his back) * Mushu: Khan-ie, baby, hey, we need a ride. (Khan squirts Mushu off his back with water from his mouth) * (Cut to Chi-Fu walking out of the lake, wrapped in a towel. Sounds of laughter can be heard from the troops) * Chi-Fu: (muttering) Insubordinate ruffians. (while calling to the troops) You men owe me a new pair of slippers. And I do not squeak like a girl. (a panda bear chomps down on the slipper that Chi-Fu is holding) Aahhhh!!!! * Mushu: (sitting on top of the panda bear behind a dummy of a soldier, using sticks to gesticulate with the dummy's arms to push the note towards Chi-Fu. Cri-kee works the mouth) Urgent news from the general! (Chi-Fu looks over the panda) What's the matter, you've never seen black and white before? * Chi-Fu: And who is this? * Mushu: Excuse me! I think the question is; who-o-o-o are you? We're in a war, man! There's no time for stupid questions. I should have your hat for that, (the panda starts walking forward) snatch it right off of your head (swiping with an arm at Chi-Fu's hat. Mushu turns the upper half of the dummy around after the panda passes Chi-Fu. Chi-Fu begins reading the message) But I'm feeling gracious today. Well, carry on before I report you. (the panda walks up a tree, taking Mushu and Cri-kee with him out of sight) * Chi-Fu: (looking around for Mushu, but not finding him, then runs into Shang's tent) Captain. Urgent news from the General. We're needed at the front. * Mushu: (from up in the tree) Pack your bags, Cri-kee, we're moving out. (Cri-kee high fives Mushu)